Rockwall
by Steele Rose
Summary: Set eleven years after the series takes place. Hoshino has decided to become a psychic for hire! His business has become very successful recently...


"Wow! Amazing!"

A swirling yellow light spiraled into the ground like the flushing of a toilet and the desolate room was returned to its lifeless dark, the only light filtering through the open window.

Takeshi Hoshino flicked his hair upwards with a shining grin and posed with his hand in his pocket. "The exorcism is complete, and but who else but the great Grandmaster Hoshino?"

The client, a teenager with flowing brown hair and an oversized nose, applauded. "Amazing!" He repeated. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Grandmaster Hoshino!"

The client came to his office complaining about a horrible voice that often disturbed him as he passed by an abandoned music studio. Hashing was immediately able to identify the culprit as an evil spirit.

"That was money well spent, young sir. Now, let us exit this old forlorn building before it collapses on us.

* * *

Hoshino confidently pranced into his office with a gleam in his eye. That was client number 5 today. His record was 9, and his average was 3. His name must have been gaining ground, as his business was growing.

Hoshino Takeshi, now aged 24, was Spice City's hottest new resident psychic. After graduating from high school, Hoshino opted to work at a shipping company until he had acquired the funds to rent his own office. Ever since, he had started a business advertising himself as a certified psychic and exorcist specializing in evil spirits and telekinesis. Grandmaster Hoshino.

Business was much livelier than he had anticipated, and nearly all of his cases were real. He began his career 4 years ago, and there were very few cases that Hoshino considered out of his league, all of which were because they were not of his expertise. He had never been confronted with an evil spirit that he could not exorcise. His use of telekinetic power had also caught the attention of the city. With his growing success, he deemed himself untouchable in the world of spirits.

Hoshino made his way over to his alpine desk, which was usually empty save for a laptop and a desk light.

On top of his laptop was a post-it note. That's strange. He always locked the door whenever he wasn't in.

Curiously, the psychic happily took his seat and grabbed it.

 _I'm afraid I missed you, and I'm in a bit of a rush so I can't wait for you to return. This Saturday at noon, will you be willing to make an appointment with me at the fountain plaza? I'll be able to point you out when you come._

Hoshino quietly opened up his laptop and set a short reminder.

He didn't get appointments too often. Usually people just walked in and asked for some help. Hoshino wasn't sure if this was a valid way to make an appointment, but he never turned down a possible client when he saw one. And if this was a trick, what could this person possibly do to a telekinetic genius like him?

It was getting late, so Hoshino quietly laughed to himself and gathered his belongings before exiting the office and closing it up.

* * *

It was Saturday. In between the time Hoshino had received the note and now, he had completed 7 requests, 3.5 requests per day.

After exorcising a frog spirit that had been trapped beneath a well, Hoshino closed up his office and headed straight for the fountain plaza. Appointments always came by phone and were usually set in his office. This is the first time he was handling a case like this. He didn't even know who his client was yet.

Whatever. It couldn't be anything he couldn't handle.

When he got there, it was very busy. Not surprising considering the time of day. Hoshino wondered how his client would be able to find him in this crowd. Noise was coming in all directions, from voices to birds to automobiles.

"Hoshino?" A voice from behind him called. The psychic turned around.

The man that had called him was wearing a casual denim button up t-shirt, sleeves rolled up, and brown cargo shorts. His black hair was slightly unruly, and he had a professional yet dark feel to him.

Hoshino tiled his head. He could've sworn he knew this person from somewhere. He looked like he was his age.

"Yes?" He answered. "You must be the client, right?"

The man smiled. "I knew it. That wild hair and angular chin couldn't be anyone else."

The psychic tilted his head onto the other side questioningly. "Do I know you?"

The client blinked twice. "You don't recognize me? I'm Kageyama Ritsu. I was in Mitsuura-san's Awakening Lab with you."

Hoshino grimaced. He remembered that time when he was still weak. It was embarrassing, especially after being exposed to so many other powerful espers. They made him feel really useless and unimpressive, specifically that encounter with the blind guy who could predict movements and teleport.

Of course, things were different now eleven years later, he may even be able to defeat Kageyama in a fight if he wanted. He hadn't seen him since both of them started high school.

"I remember you! It's been a while, Kageyama. Almost ten years. How've you been?"

"I'm doing just great, thanks. Anyway, why don't we go over to that coffee shop? We can discuss my case over there."

Hoshino furrowed his brows. "Kageyama, aren't you an esper too? Couldn't you take care of it yourself?"

Ritsu frowned. "I haven't spoken to you in a while, man. Aren't you more happy to see me after all these years?"

Not really, but Hoshino couldn't say that. "Besides," Ritsu continued. "This evil spirit is really powerful, and I thought I could use some help with it. My brother is really busy, and I don't really want to bother him."

So that was the problem. Hoshino had never encountered an evil spirit too powerful before, and Kageyama was much stronger than he was when they were younger. There's a possibility that Kageyama just hadn't been using his powers since they last met, which is why he couldn't handle the evil spirit. But then again, he wouldn't even be trying to exorcise the evil spirit if he hadn't been using them.

Feeling confident, Hoshino accepted, raising his chin up and putting one hand on his hip, the other offered for a hand shake. "I, Grandmaster Hoshino, accept this request."

Ritsu stared silently for a moment before chuckling and accepting his hand. "It'll be a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Hoshino stared silently at the oaken finish of the coffee table that the two were currently sitting at. Hoshino had been to this coffee shop once before after an exorcism. Kageyama was currently telling his case.

"At the bottom of this bluff about 30 minutes from here is a concave rock wall and clearing where light never shines. I checked it out once, and there's an evil spirit resting there, antagonizing everybody who walks by. It's never physically hurt anybody before, but so many people have been so disturbed by it. When I checked it out, it was unbelievably powerful. As somebody who had the ability to defend myself, the evil spirit had no problem trying to attack me. And there are a lot of trees there too, and it makes good use of its surroundings, so it's a tough assignment. I thought that if there were two of us, we might be able to take it down."

Hoshino quietly nodded and looked up from the table. "You were planning on paying me for this?"

Kageyama smiled. "Of course. Also, since it's been a while since I last saw you, I figured this would be a good opportunity to gauge your power, since I'm sure your business hasn't been making noise for no reason."

Hoshino returned his smile. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll have it all under control. In case you were wondering, I've been in good shape recently, and I've never been out of practice in the last four years!"

Kageyama watched as Hoshino posed and made hand motions in an effort to look cool. Kageyama couldn't suppress a smirk. Hoshino really hadn't changed after all those years.

* * *

Hoshino uncomfortably stepped out of the bus, Kageyama following behind him. Throughout the whole bus ride, all of Hoshino's attempts at starting a conversation fell short. Kageyama either wasn't interested or was hiding something from him. Hoshino had tried talking about the other esper kids, Hanazawa, his brother, even Mitsuura.

It didn't help that the low smile wasn't leaving his face. His smile was either warm like a father's or deceitful like a con artist. Hoshino could only wonder what was going through his mind.

The bus closed shut and drove away from view. In front of them was a wide forest. True to Kageyama's description, there was a short mesa just barely visible over the trees. Due to the lack of sunlight, there would probably be a clearing right underneath it.

It was also very cloudy. Once they entered the forest, no sunlight would catch them.

Hoshino stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders. "Alright! I've never had a client help me with a case before. With the two of us, we should be done before sunset! Lead the way, Kageyama-kun!"

Kageyama grinned. "Okay! Follow me, then. This way." He then entered the green expanse of the forest, Hoshino in tow.

Once again, Kageyama did not say a word aside from "This way" or "Watch out". Hoshino decided this time to remain silent and allow Kageyama to concentrated on getting to the site of the evil spirit.

After nearly ten minutes of what seemed to be aimless walking, they reached the mesa's wall. There was a gentle creek flowing peacefully where the forest ended, which was nearly fifty yards away. Hoshino whistled and looked up, a hand shading his eyes from the clouded sunlight. From down where he was, the solid rock wall almost looked like a rigid pathway right to heaven.

"Is this the place?" Hoshino asked. "I don't sense an evil spirit anywhere. Maybe we're here too early? We could always wait until evening. I'm actually getting kind of excited."

No response. Hoshino turned his head back. "Kageyama?"

Hoshino blinked before swiftly sidestepping a rock that had been hurled at his upper body. "Whoa!"

Kageyama gave another grin. "Nice reflexes. I hope this isn't the first time that you've been provoked." Another rock behind him began floating.

"Hey, Kageyama, what are you-" Hoshino quickly activated a barrier to deflect the rock that had been thrown at him. "Hey! Why?"

The hostile esper gave no answer again as he used his power again, this time to pick up Hoshino off the ground.

"Kageyama! What are you doing!?"

The man directed him against the rock wall, which Hoshino was quickly able to soften with his barrier.

"I may have lied. I have no chance against my brother or Hanazawa, but it's been a while since I last saw you, and I heard that you've been using your powers regularly even today. I wanted to fight you." Kageyama finally answered.

Hoshino quickly got up from the ground and ran.

He didn't expect this. Kageyama was always a little abrasive, but never outright aggressive. And the guy had greeted him so warmly too! They haven't seen each other since they were middle schoolers and this is what they do when they meet again? This isn't good. The psychic took out his cell phone.

He could ask someone for help! Let's see. Asahi Gou? They haven't spoken in a while, and Hoshino doesn't think his pyrokinesis would be such a nice thing to have in a forest like this. Kurosaki Rei? She would've been helpful before while they were in the forest. The Shiratori brothers? They won't be of any use either.

Hanazawa Teruki? In this kind of situation, it may be his only choice. Kageyama did mention not being able to beat him. Also, Hoshino hasn't seen the guy in years. For all he knew, Hanazawa could have moved to Canada.

The phone slipped out of his hands and up into the sky.

What.

"Calling for help? I'm here for _you_ , you know," The phone whizzed into Kageyama's hand. "I'd hate to break something like this, so I'll just keep it with me for now." The man slipped the phone into his pocket.

What is wrong with this guy!?

Panicked, Hoshino fired a rock in his direction.

As it got to Kageyama, it quickly revolved around him and back towards Hoshino.

"Wh-"

Hoshino felt a sharp twang on his noggin and the darkened world around him went black.

"Oops. Hey, Hoshino…"

* * *

Hoshino felt himself floating. Where was he? The void? Had he finally died? He was supposed to see his life flash before his eyes, wasn't he?

"Hey! Mom! Look!"

Hoshino watched a small, angular headed boy with slick hair run up to his mother holding a spoon.

"I bent it. Look! Look!"

The young mother bent down and picked up her son. "I see, I see. You keep showing this to me. Don't you ever want to do anything else?"

"But this is cool!"

The mother looked up worriedly, thinking. "I know, but you can't just keep doing it. There must be something else you want to do. Don't you want to play soccer with your cousins?"

"No. I can just keep bending spoons. How come they don't want to do that with me?"

"Because they can't do that."

Hoshino gasped. "Well I can't play soccer!"

The self proclaimed Grandmaster got up with a start. What was that? The last thing he remembered was getting into a pointless fight with Kageyama Ritsu, getting his phone stolen, and then getting hit in the head with a rock. Hoshino felt a weight on his waist which turned out to be his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Oh, hey, you're awake."

Hoshino looked to his left to find the person he hoped had disappeared. There, sitting on a fallen log was Kageyama Ritsu, smiling as though nothing had happened.

"Sorry about that. I expected you to move out of the way or put up your barrier or something," Kageyama hopped off of the log and made his way over to Hoshino. "You've definitely improved. I don't remember you ever being able to throw rocks or produce barriers before. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Hoshino took a deep breath, and then choked. "Wuh. Hey, you attacked me! What right do you have asking me that?"

Kageyama shook his head and sighed, his hair following the dashing wind. "Well, I suppose I could finish what I started."

"What-"

Hoshino was suddenly backed up against the cold rock wall once again, this time he couldn't move. What the hell? Kageyama wasn't this strong or evil before!

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I'm afraid you're a danger to mankind. You're gaining popularity recently, and you've been exposing your psychic powers like they're normal. You might influence some people to create another Claw, you know."

Three tree branches were ripped from their bodies and floated over to where Kageyama was, and then spun around to point at Hoshino. Those look really sharp.

"Hey, you don't have to do this-"

"Sorry, man. I was shocked to see that you're still the same person you were ten years ago."

"Wait, don't-"

"See you."

The sharp poles of wood flew towards Hoshino. The psychic closed his eyes.

Well, he supposed he was dying for real this time. He never imagined it would end this way.

Three shark cracking noises sounded around him, and Hoshino didn't feel thing. Then, his body loosened up and he regained his mobility.

Kageyama chuckled. "You didn't think I was actually going to kill you, did you?"

Hoshino dropped his shoulders and fell to the ground.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to gauge your strength. I thought that maybe fighting you seriously at first would get you to use your full powers, but I guess you still aren't too powerful."

Hoshino could only close his eyes.

"It's nice that you're finding honest work, but isn't it kind of a shame that your life relies on your psychic powers?"

The psychic laying on the ground snorted. "And? What are you doing?"

"I'm a defense attorney."

Hoshino closed his eyes again.

"But that's not what's important. I also wasn't lying when I said I was shocked to see that you were the same person that you were when I last saw you. Aren't you a little too old to think that you're so good because you have psychic powers? There are a lot of more impressive things you could be doing. Your psychic powers are just something that you have, aside from that you aren't really all that special if you don't put in the work for other things."

Hoshino's eyes burst open and he got up to his feet.

"So!? What's wrong with that? I'm not hurting anybody am I!?" He hollered.

Kageyama stepped back in surprise. There was a fire in Hoshino's eyes now, and much bigger than anything Asahi could conjure.

"Are you okay with your life? If someone took your psychic powers away from you, would you have anything else?"

Hoshino grunted. He already knew the answer to that. He always had. "I'm not actually good at anything. I've tried so many things, but the only thing that's made me feel special is my powers! So? I'm not like Claw, I'm not trying to rule the world, or belittle other people. I'm earning an honest living using this power that I've been born with! I'm not like you, who just happens to be great at everything he tries. What I think is important is that I work with what I have, and that's stunning good looks, some wit, and telekinesis. I was blessed with this power, the least I can do is make the most of it."

Kageyama let out a breath. Even in his emotional outburst, he still somehow managed to showcase his angular ego.

Still, Ritsu couldn't find the words to say to him. "Sorry, I didn't think-"

"Here."

Hoshino took out an envelope from his jacket pocket.

Kageyama blinked. "What's that?"

"It's the money you paid me. There was no job, so there's no payment."

Ritsu smiled sheepishly. "I wasted your time, the least I could do is-"

"Just take it!" Hoshino shoved it in Kageyama's chest and walked passed. "You've given me something to think about, Kageyama. In turn, try and think about what I've told you. We are two different people. If you're happy with your life, then that's all that matters. And I don't know about you, but I think I have that."

Kageyama was numb to the wind blowing hard against the back of his neck as he watched Hoshino storm off. "Hey." He called.

Hoshino didn't look back at him. "What is it?"

"You call yourself Grandmaster?"

Hoshino hesitated. He was never asked why he called himself that. "Yeah." He answered.

Kageyama took a quick look at his watch. The sun was going to set soon. "Didn't you use to call Reigen-san that?"

Hoshino stopped for a moment. He had forgotten about that guy. Grandmaster Reigen was the reason he even started doing this business. Kageyama's brother was his disciple, right? Considering how powerful Shigeo was, Reigen must have been a demigod. And he ran his own Spirit Agency as well.

"Yeah." Hoshino answered.

Kageyama looked up at the sky. Seemed as though the clouds were going to clear out for the orange sky. "I see. I think I'll be staying here for a moment. I'll see you around, Hoshino."

The self-proclaimed grandmaster continued walking. "Uh huh. You too, Kageyama." He said as he disappeared into the woodland.

* * *

 _A bit of a counter to Reigen's ideal. Was thinking of adding a Mob figure for Hoshino, but decided not to._


End file.
